


Monstrous

by pureeddie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ALWAYS CONSENSUAL <3!!!!, BDSM and choking, Drudges/Vampire servants, EQUAL CENTRIC? lMAOoo, Feels like slow burn but i swear I’ll crank the heat up ASAP, Human Han Jisung, Human Hwang Hyunjin, Human Lee Felix, Human Yang Jeongin, IVE LITERALLY BEEN WRITING THIS FRAMEWORK FOR LIKE 6 YEARS, M/M, NOT VANILLA SEX PLS IM SO SORRY BUT IM WANRING YOU, No gore just alotta blood talk!, PLEASE BEWARE BLOOD WILL BE MENTIONED AND DESCRIBED!!!, Some relationships will be darker and heavier than others, Some relationships will be kinkier than others, Super kinky vampire sex that involves blood, TW: blood and violence, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampire Kim Seungmin, Vampire Lee Minho, Vampire Seo Changbin, but just applied it to Stray Kids <3, sexual blood drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureeddie/pseuds/pureeddie
Summary: Chan, the leader of their clan, knew he had to be responsible for the others, he let the others live as they please but within reason. But when Changbin and Felix come into his life, Chan spirals and loses control the way he never let himself.Minho lost the love of his life in 1789. So why is it that Minho sees him laughing down the street over 200 years later? Jisung can't stay away from Lee Minho, no matter how strange he seems.Hyunjin and Jeongin avoid their feelings for each other until they both also gain feelings for Seungmin, a vampire who helped them in their drunkest hour.(AN: ALL THREE RELATIONSHIPS ARE EQUALLY WRITTEN, WHICH MEANS EVERY SINGLE COUPLE GETS THE SAME AMOUNT OF TIME <3
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Twice in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blood, death, violence
> 
> Minho sees the love of his life. Jisung yearns to see Minho again.  
> Felix worries about Changbin.  
> Hyunjin wonders if Jeongin feels the same.  
> 

* * *

Dying was something humans usually feared to some extent, yet Lee Minho wanted nothing more than to die. 

Given, being an immortal did not exactly allow death to be as peaceful and swift as a death of a mortal. 

Humans could fall on their necks the wrong way, drink a pretty little bottle of poison, or even simply step out onto the highway. It was fairly easy, easier than it would be for someone like Minho. 

It would take the strength of another vampire, or a very strong drudgling. Humans are far too weak and fragile to make a mark on one who is already dead. 

It is in ancient vampyric code that human life is precious, simply because they are on a time limit. The eldest vampires are those of demonic royalty, yet there are significantly fewer pureblooded vampires in the world then there are human-turned vampires. 

Minho sighed in exasperation, wishing for an elder vampire to fall from the sky and end his treacherous life, a wish he has very often. 

Chan nudged him out of his bittersweet daydream, familiar eyes of concern meeting Minho’s empty ones. 

“Are you feeling depressed again?” Chan’s worrisome tone softly rose to his ears. 

Minho slowly exhaled through his nose. Ah, yes, _the_ thoughtful and genuine Bang Chan. 

“Is it that obvious?” Minho deadpans, looking out into the crowded sidewalk, arms crossed. 

“When aren’t you depressed?” A sure yet annoying voice chirped, Minho shifting his gaze deathly at the younger man to Chan’s side. 

“Seungmin, that’s enough,” Chan sternly told, to which the younger one queried a questioning brow at Minho, not even looking at Chan. 

“A broken heart is hard to mend. I didn't mean to pry, only observe,” Seungmin offered to an already sour Minho. 

“Observe, huh? My pain is not a science experiment,” Minho leaned forward, shooting a glare at the younger. 

Minho barely receives a response, Seungmin blankly staring back. Minho scoffs when there is no response. 

His indifference bothers him. 

“He doesn’t mean to squander and invalidate your pain, Minho. We know how hard loss is. I apologize,” 

Minho simply nods, avoiding eye contact. Chan rests a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, and Mino sinks at the reassuring feeling. 

“Today, we are looking out for the usual dangers. Thieves, assaulters, you know, the drill,” Chan reminded, as they all watched the crowds scatter around the sidewalk. 

Minho caught a glimpse of a high school uniform on a few people, noting mentally that it must be after 3 pm if the kids are out. 

Laughter and chatter blend together in Minho’s ears, as his mind wonders to a certain man’s face. 

His lover, a few hundred years back, smiling and laughing to him about simple life. Han Suk-Ju. 

Minho could almost hear his laughter; maybe he really has lost his mind while grieving. 

But then he heard it again, clear a day. Not in the echo of his memory, or more yearned for dream, oh no. 

He heard it from the street. 

The feeling to chase down and find the laugh bursted through him, causing him to jolt up from their table at the outdoor corner cafe so quickly, the table nearly fell if not for Seungmin’s quick hand. 

“Lord, Minho, what-“ 

Minho began to move on his own, rather quickly. 

Banging and pushing his way out of the cafe’s perimeter and into the crowds, trying to hear the laugh once more. 

Where could he-

The ring of a giggle sent Minho sprinting down the street. 

Yes, this was where it was coming from! His Suk-Ju, where could he- 

Minho halted, slamming himself into a flower cart, roses thrown into the air as he fell face first over. 

The split second between Minho’s body flipping over, his eyes met Suk-Ju’s wide, surprised ones. 

A bell rang through him, though the moment lasted less than a third of a second, it was enough for him to know. This was his Suk-Ju. 

When he hit the floor it wasn’t pain that kept him planted on his frontside, it was realization. 

Yet, he assumes that this type of impact would severely hurt a mere human being. 

Of course, there was a spectacle of it. 

Minho heard the older woman yelling about her rose cart and if Minho was trying to ‘get himself killed’, to which he heard someone apologize to the poor lady for it all.

Minho dumbly laid on his stomach until he felt a warmth on his shoulder. 

“Are you okay, man? Jeez, let’s get you up,” That voice was…

Minho blinked at the boy pulling his to his feet, speechless as could be. 

“What will I do about my roses?” The worried lady asked Suk-Ju. 

“Don’t worry, Auntie, we will clean it right away!” Suk-Ju responded, perky and bright. Minho wondered why he was so surprised by Suk-Ju being so… cheerful. 

A small crowd that surrounded them in interest died down and departed, walking their separate ways.

“What were you doing, anyways? Speeding downhill like an olympic runner and all?” This voice, Minho hasn’t heard in roughly 400 years. It made him feel, ironically, alive. 

Minho deeply looked into the face of the man, and he was young, young and beautiful like Minho remembered. His eyes had the same twinkle they had way back then. 

“Not much of a talker, are you?” The pretty man laughed awkwardly, worried eyebrows visible under the bangs of his hair. Speaking of his hair, it was lighter than Minho remembered, probably dyed the pretty chocolate brown that shone in the sunlight.

Suk-Ju’s eyes widened, gently taking hold of his chin, which sent Minho’s cold heart into a melting mess.

“Y-you’re not even cut? After a tumble like that onto a hard sidewalk?” His questions lingered comfortably between them, his curious eyes searching for an answer in Minho. 

Instead, all Suk-Ju probably found was adoration. The velvet feeling of love enveloped his entire being. 

Minho was sure, by the very flutter of the other man’s lashes, that he saw that said love. Minho’s chin was then released, Minho watched amused as the other grew anxious under his gaze.

He heard the man’s heart beat quicken, a sweet aroma Minho didn’t quite remember from years before masking over him. 

“Are you…Han Suk-Ju?” Minho breathlessly asked, but not from the physical activity. 

This type of breathlessness hasn’t happened to Minho since the last time he was looking into this man’s eyes. 

The brown haired boy’s face contorted from confusion to something Minho couldn’t place, before the men that Suk-Ju was laughing with earlier moved in closer. Had they been standing there the entire time? 

Had they even been there to begin with? 

Minho seemingly had not noticed the other two men, who were now alertly watching Minho, as if Minho were invading a space he shouldn’t have. 

“What happened again? One minute you were talking and the next I turned around to see flying flowers everywhere,” The tallest boy of the trio inquired in a mumbled shy voice, eyes briefly meeting Minho to only shoot back at his friend. 

Were these...Suk-Ju’s friends? Minho’s eyes flickered across the trio to get a real look at them, noticing that even Suk-Ju had a bag on his back. 

The three men seemed to not only be friends, but classmates as well. College peers, as it would seem. 

They were dressed in similar ways compared to the many people Minho has seen walking around these weekdays at this time, all of them being students. Observing was a strange term to use. ‘People watching’, as Seungmin affectionately coined, was a far more delicate way to describe their daily activity. 

“I-I dunno, I just heard someone running like a madman behind us, like crazy footsteps! And then,” Suk-Ju paused, eyes trailing to Minho. Minho, with a nervousness that felt so unfamiliar it felt new, tore his gaze downwards. 

Minho stared at the cement ground under Suk-Ju’s feet until he looked up once more, the man’s eyes still trained on him. Minho resisted the urge to hug the man. 

“And then you slammed into the flower cart,” Suk-Ju said to Minho, and it made a slight shiver run through him. What a strange way to answer a friend's question, by telling Minho himself. 

“Jisung, did you tell the auntie that you would clean up all these flowers?” The blonde man piped up, but Minho’s brain halted as Suk-Ju- well, Jisung answered yes. 

Jisung. 

Jisung was his lover's new name.

Jisung, Jisung, Jisung-

The man he oh-so adored whipped around to bore into Minho’s face in shock. 

“Um, y-yes?” Suk- Ah, Jisung asked. Had Minho said the man’s name aloud?

“Your name is very pretty,” Minho responded softly, unfazed by how peculiar this all feels when being an outsider. Jisung’s mouth opened wordlessly as his cheeks dusted pink. 

“Oh! Uh, thank you!” He anxiously chirped back, making Minho hold back a smile. 

“Wait, so do we have to help you with these roses?” The tall one interrupted, pointing to the ground. Jisung turned, back facing Minho. 

“No, you guys head on home,” Jisung shyly turned to peek at Minho, only to receive a smile, before quickly facing away once more. 

“We can clean it up. I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” 

The tall man and short blonde man exchanged an unconvinced look. 

“Are you sure that you want to pick up flowers...alone with that guy?” The blonde man questioned seriously. The tall man kept unsurely watching Minho, suspicion in his eyes. 

“I am fine, you goofs! I’ll text you when we finish,” Jisung stated, rocking forward on his feet. The blonde’s serious eyes sharpened, before Jisung laughed. 

“Okay, I’ll even call you while I am heading home. Good enough for you, Felix?” 

Felix, the blonde boy, had softened features now, smiling at Jisung in content. 

“Thank you, that meets the requirements of your safety well enough. Jeongin, let’s go,” Felix hit the taller boy’s shoulder, before the two waved at Jisung and bowed a goodbye towards Minho. 

When the two were gone, Jisung swirled on his heels and sunk to a squatting position. Minho dropped to his knees very quick, and very hard. 

It spooked Jisung, who jumped at the sound of his knees hitting the cement before letting a giggle out. 

“Holy shit, do you not feel any pain?” 

Minho fondly watched as Jisung began collecting the roses from the floor with care, one by one. 

“I do not feel any physical pain the same as most...people,” Minho slowly answered, starting to pick roses up himself. Jisung’s head raised to silently watch him, before dropping back to the roses. 

“Is that so?” Jisung whispered, as if it were meant to be kept to himself. Minho let it stay that way, not answering as they brought the bunch of roses in their hands into the cart. 

“Is that why you survived a fall that would have caused me to cry?” Jisung joked, smiling up at Minho as he sinks low to reach Roses closer to Minho’s vicinity. Minho’s eyes flickered from Jisung’s face to his hands, fingertips brushing Minho’s knee.

The touch set Minho’s chest afire. 

“Would you have cried from a fall like that?” Minho redirected, slowly picking up roses leading closer to Jisung. The other did not seem bothered by the implication, one that involved Minho getting closer. 

“Like a baby,” Jisung sighed, a small smile on his pretty lips. Minho watched his mouth closely, mindlessly picking roses up without looking, just to see the smile fall slightly. 

Minho met Jisung’s eyes, realizing he’d been caught staring.

Minho broke eye contact in embarrassment, retreating away from Jisung to get roses from his left.

“What’s your name, by the way. I never asked,” Jisung wiggled a rose towards Minho, receiving a heavy gaze. 

“Lee Minho,” Minho knew he would not remember him by memory, since this is a new life. Though, Jisung could hope that if he stays close, Jisung’s soul would remember him. Even if it wasn’t fully, even if it was only a familiarity. Minho would take anything. 

“Lee Minho,” Jisung repeated, and Minho was stuck in the trance that was Jisung’s eyes. 

A moment passed, as they looked at one another, hands halting from their work. 

“You two, you did enough. Don’t worry about the rest,” The flower-cart Auntie approached them, waving a hand. It broke the spell, Jisung looking away first as they stood, placing the flowers gathered into the cart. 

“But, Auntie, what about the remaining roses? It was my fault,” Minho questioned earnestly. The middle aged women waited a moment, looking at Minho before deciding to answer.

“It’s alright, you did enough. I’ll pick up the rest. You kids should get home,” 

With bows and a final apology, the two began to walk. 

“Well, your friend is awaiting your call,” Minho began the regretful goodbye, slowing his movement. Jisung stopped walking to look at him with a surprised expression.

“You remembered? I almost forgot,” Jisung mumbled, impressed as he reached for his pocket. 

“Yes, well, I’ll be off,” Minho nodded, putting his hands into his pants pockets. Jisung’s attention was quickly pulled from his phone to Minho. 

“Wait!” Jisung nearly yelped, a hand grabbing Minho’s forearm. 

The touch had Minho suppressing a gasp, as the smell of Jisung’s blood intoxicated him as the man moved closer than ever before into his space. 

“Do you, I mean-” Jisung shook his head, lightly patting his forehead in self-frustration. 

“-Would you like to eat with me?” Jisung’s eyes blinked up into Minho's naivety, naive to all that Minho was. 

Following Jisung’s smell to watch over him was a plan Minho quite liked, the man not needing to know his presence all while Minho could protect him. 

But this… this was more than Minho was prepared for. 

Minho’s hesitant response caused Jisung to feel the need to continue.

“It doesn’t have to be today. Here, um,” Jisung let go of his arm to shove his phone into Minho’s hand. Minho warily took hold of it, the phone case making the phone gleam like ice. 

“Give me your number, so we can meet again,” Jisung had his hands pulled and folded to his front, like a school girl would to her crush. 

It rushed a heat up Minho’s neck in a way he hasn’t felt in 400 years. 

“Oh, well, okay,” Was all Minho could weakly get out. 

Minho typed in his number at the bar before handing it back to Jisung. Jisung stuck his tongue out in concentration as his finger pressed down onto the phone. 

Jisung looked at Minho, expectantly. And when Minho shifted awkwardly on his feet, Jisung frowned. 

“Did you not give me the right number?” 

“Pardon?”

“I’m calling you,” Jisung held up his phone for Minho to see it ringing. 

Shit, his phone. He recklessly abandoned it on the cafe table with Chan and Seungmin. 

“Ah, I promise it’s right, it’s just I was rushing and left it with my friends at the cafe we were at,” Minho promised, holding a hand up to show his honesty. Jisung looked at him with faux suspicion before smiling at him. 

“Okay, well now you have a missed call from me. Go save my number. I’ll see you soon, right?” Jisung started to back away, nodding in excitement at Minho. 

Minho let himself go, smiling at Jisung with warmth. 

“See you very soon, Jisung,” 

And with a pink-cheeked smile, Jisung bowed before walking away. Minho felt like it was any moment now, that an elder vampire would pull him by the neck out of his last mercy dream and kill him. 

This couldn’t be real, Minho thought as he walked back towards the cafe. 

It couldn’t be, logically speaking. Though, human logic does not seem to include the existence of vampires and, well, here he is. 

It couldn’t be, Suk-Ju being reincarnated? Is this real? Was it really Suk-Ju? 

Minho could not tell, since they barely spoke. Though, Jisung is identical to him. 

It didn’t feel real, but it was. Minho had found his love, once more. 

Minho felt tears prick his eyes as he covered his face with his hands for a moment. 

Jisung wanted to see him again. He wanted to share dinner with him, or even breakfast. 

Minho dropped his hands, a grin pulled onto his face in pure giddiness. 

He felt as though he was soaring, and he was merely dredging uphill towards a cafe. 

He forgot what ridiculous love does to a person. 

“What had you in a frenzy?” Seungmin’s voice brought Minho back to reality, Minho only a few feet away from reaching the cafe. 

Chan was nowhere to be seen. Seungmin was leant up against the brick wall, arms crossed over his chest, 

“I was going to come after you, though Chan told me you were big boy and could handle yourself,” 

Minho glared playfully, earning a wide smile from the other. 

“Chan definitely did not call me a big boy,”

“Well, you weren’t there so you have no other choice but to believe my word,” Seungmin shrugged, uncrossing his arms. 

“On another note, you left your phone,” Seungmin pulled the device out of his back pocket and held it out for Minho to take. 

Minho quickly grabbed it, looking at his lock screen. 

_One missed call from 011 82 10 1127 3851._

Minho held the phone with a new found fondness at the notification, biting his lower lip from letting his grin spread too wide. 

“Damn, what did you do, win the lottery?” Seungmin questioned, letting out a chuckle. 

“Earlier you looked dead inside and now you’re beaming. Glowing, even! I know,” Seungmin continued, watching him with narrowed eyes and a smile. Minho looked up at him, surely he would have no idea. 

“You got laid? This looks like a post-sex kind of glow,” 

Minho let his grin fall flat, eyes glowering in annoyance. 

“I’ll maim you,”

✩ ✩ ✩

Hyunjin watched in utter amazement as Jisung bounced around the dorm, talking faster than the warnings of medication at the end of a medicine commercial. 

“And he was _breathtaking_ , Hyunjin. He was literally my exact type, like he’s been yanked out of my dreams and made up into a real person. Jesus, I wish you could’ve seen him,” Jisung said in exasperation, plopping down onto their shared sofa. 

Hyunjin shook his head with an open mouthed smile. 

“Han Jisung, you really are something. I’ve never seen you so taken by a man,” Hyunjin wiggled his eyebrows at the shorter boy, earning a loud groan. 

“Ew, taken? You sound like an Auntie,” The reply earned him the faux threat of beating. Gladly, Jisung was too far for any physical reaction.

“I’m serious, I’m beyond desperate just to see this guy again. I got his number and all, but I don’t know what it is,” Jisung replied softer, staring ahead in a deep thought

Hyunjin nodded, waiting patiently as he slowly raised a spoon of congee to eat. 

“It’s like…” Jisung furrowed his brows slightly, shaking his head. 

“I’m not sure, like I’ve met him before or something? Like I met him in a dream or another lifetime,” Jisung nervously glanced at a nodding Hyunjin, who was chewing the soft rice in his mouth. 

“You know what, I think you need this guy,” Hyunjin stated matter-of-factly. 

“Need him?” Jisung leaned forward, curious eyes following Hyunjin spoon another mouthful of congee. 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin said muffled through his food. “You need him for sex, you raging virgin. Met him in a dream? My god, you need to get fucked,” Hyunjin concluded with snark satisfaction until a pillow was thrown his way, causing him to shriek.

“Hey, you’ll spill it! I’m immune to backlash today, I’m sick,” Hyunjin pouted as Jisung walked over, bearing his teeth jokingly, picking the pillow off of the floor. 

Jisung pointed a scolding finger close to Hyunjin’s nose, the other watched with wide eyes, waiting for another attack. 

“When you get better, watch out because I’m coming for you,” Jisung playfully glared, watching Hyunjin wink at him.

"Maybe I'll purposely get sick everyday just so I can do things without any repercussions-"

Jisung interrupted Hyunjin with a whack to the head. 

"Ow!? Han Jisung, what the fuck? I-"

"No more sick privilege's for you. You revoked them by abusing them,"

Later that night, Jisung laid awake thinking of Minho, his pretty eyes, and how hellbent Jisung was on finding out more about him. 


	2. The Sweet Embrace of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin wonders if Jeongin feels the same fire he feels.  
> Changbin's life changes, for better or for worse.  
> Chan starts to lose his long-held grip.
> 
> (AN: SORRY IF THIS SUCKS, didn’t beta it but I wanted to post the second the same day as the first since it’s heavy in plot description... I promise it’ll get less plot explainy and more story!!!!)

* * *

The entire night, Jisung heard nothing from Minho. He thought Minho may be playing it cool, trying not to reach out too soon. 

But when he awoke in the morning, got ready, and was on his way to school- radio silence from the other. Jisung sighed at the empty lock screen, not one message notification from the man. 

Maybe Jisung was more desperate than he thought. 

By noon, still nothing, and Jisung tried to remind himself that it has barely been a day since he last saw Minho. He shouldn’t give it much thought, or he’ll destroy himself from the inside out. 

Pushing through the rest of his classes, he made it to the end of the school day. 

Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Felix walked with him out of the school entrance. 

“Still nothing?” Hyunjin quirked up as Jisung was frowning down at his phone. 

“What’s still nothing?” Jeongin asked, leaning into Hyunjin to try to peek at Jisung’s screen. 

Jeongin felt the heat of Hyunjin’s body on his chest on his side and cleared his throat, moving away from the older boy. Hyunjin gave him a mocking kissy face. 

“You haven’t heard? Jisung had love at first sight yesterday. Weren’t you two there?”

“Love at first sight, huh?” Felix grinned, eyebrows wiggling. Jisung made a face before Jeongin patted his arm, reaching around Hyunjin to do so. 

“Wait, you’re talking about that flower-cart destroyer?” Jeongin asked in an amused manner, earning a scoff from Hyunjin, who begrudgingly snuggled slightly into the arm kept around his shoulders. 

Jisung nodded curtly, pulling on the strings of his book bag in annoyed embarrassment.

“Was he as sexy as Jisung said he was?” Hyunjin smugly asked Jeongin, whose smirk faltered. 

The comment caused Jeongin to mumble something incoherent, sliding his arm off of Hyunjin, looking away off to the side. Hyunjin raised his eyebrows with an open-mouthed smile. 

“What was that, Innie?” 

“Why do you even care if he is handsome or not?” Jeongin narrowed his eyes at Hyunjin in a cringe as the group made their way across an intersection. 

“I want to know what kind of man can make Jisung swoon the way he was yesterday-“

“-Hyunjin, please, I can only take so much of your cruelty,” Jisung whined, looking up at the restaurant on the corner. 

“It wasn’t far away from here, actually. You know, where it happened,” Felix perked, leaning forward to inform Hyunjin. 

“Oh, really?” Hyunjin grinned, leaning to share a mischievous look with the sunshine boy. 

“Yep, right down hill,” Felix nodded, glancing at a groaning Jisung. 

“Okay, no more talk about Minho-“

“-woah, woah, woah, wait a second, you know his name? How long did you guys talk after me and Innie left?” Felix asked in surprise, curiosity filling the boy's face brightly.

Jisung groaned as they made their way downhill, pushing his reddening face into his hands. 

“I’m never telling you guys about anything ever again. Don’t even bother mentioning it to Changbin,” Jisung mumbled as he let Hyunjin guide him by the shoulders.

“About Changbin, actually,” Felix interjected wearily, all boys turning their eyes to him. 

“He wasn't in school for two days, with no warning. You know his parents never know where he is, since they bought him his own apartment near school. So, I didn’t even think of asking them,” Felix explained nervously, as the others intently listened. 

“He hasn’t even texted the group chat. You haven’t heard from him, have you?” Felix leaned to look at the others in urgency, but they all shook their heads. 

“The last time I heard from Changbin was Monday afternoon. I’m sure he’ll show up, Lix. Don’t worry too much about that tough guy,” Hyunjin reminded Felix, offering him a reassuring smile. 

Felix pulled his lips and nodded, letting the words calm the anxiety that built in him a little. 

They reached their end, parting ways with smiles and waves. 

As Jisung and Hyunjin headed towards their building as Jeongin and Felix walked towards theirs. 

As Jisung was blabbering about how nervous he was about Minho never reaching out, Hyunjin looked back over his shoulder. 

He was met with Jeongin’s, who was also looking back. Electricity ran through Hyunjin’s body. 

The younger boy had his arm around Felix in a comforting manner. Jeongin gave him a coy smile before tearing his eyes away, turning back around. 

Hyunjin reluctantly did the same, drifting back to Jisung’s romantic rant. 

The electricity was still fluttering in his stomach. This wasn’t the first time he caught Jeongin looking back at him, in fact it has been a couple of months since.

A few months ago, Felix was home sick, and when Jisung was glued to his phone playing a game, Hyunjin glanced back to look at the lone Jeongin. He found Jeongin already looking at him. 

He remembers being surprised and confused, wondering if Jeongin needed something. So, with Jisung in his own world a few feet ahead, Hyunjin halted. 

He patiently watched Jeongin do the same, stop in his tracks. 

Something about the look on Jeongin’s face awakened something in Hyunjin, something he was sure he had maybe felt with the other before. 

It was the feeling he got when Jeongin would scrunch his nose at a lame joke he had made. The feeling he got when Jeongin’s thigh brushed against his when sitting too close on the bus. The feeling he got when Jeongin subconsciously wrapped his arm around Hyunjin at sleepovers. 

This feeling was… something Hyunjin felt everyday now. 

Everyday, as they part ways, they always play this wordless game. Peeking at each other knowing fully well that they would be caught. 

Hyunjin wondered if Jeongin felt the same electricity that he felt, the burning kind that made Hyunjin think for hours until his eyes got heavy in bed. 

The thought of Jeongin not feeling anything never lingered too long without a heavy pang, so Hyunjin let himself play pretend and free of worry. 

That’s how Hyunjin went to bed that very night, just like every other night; He fell asleep thinking of how that electricity would feel on his lips.

As Hyunjin dreamed of a warm, pleasurable electricity, Changbin felt a painful, cold electricity run through his veins blocks away. 

Changbin was screaming out for his mother in a heart wrenching way, sobs filling the soundproof basement. 

He was on his back, straining his limbs as the pain came in agonizing waves. He banged his arms and legs down hard, trying to shake a pain that seemed to be never-ending.

It was his second night in this strange basement, this basement with nice furniture and, hell, a flat screen TV. It even had a bed, _his bed_ , he presumed. 

How he got here was blurry.

All he knows is that since he woke up, everything has been fuzzy, unclear, and painful. 

Another lightning bolt of pain shot through him, tears blinding his vision into blurry lights as a scream rips up his throat. 

“We have to do more for him, we can’t just sit and watch,” A worried voice said, Changbin hearing it over his cries.

He tries to settle himself down a bit to attempt to hear them better, whoever _they_ were.

It was hard to do this when he felt in nonstop agony.

It’s been going on for nearly two hours now. 

“You remember your turning, don’t you?” A soft voice answered.

A long silence filled the room, other than Changbin’s heavy breathing and whimpers. 

“It’ll stop very soon. The worst will soon be over. I wish we could do more for him, but atlas, we can only sit and wait,” The calming voice came closer to his vicinity, like waves crashing onto sand. 

A hand came up to wipe across his forehead, swiping his sweaty bangs off his face. He felt every nerve in him trying to jump up and out of the touch, but he lay still. 

Changbin assumed the hand belonged to the calm voice.

“If it is hard to watch, I understand. Watching someone turn can bring back painful emotions. You can go up to Minho, if you’d like. I’ve got him from here,” The calm voice’s words were meant for someone else, but Changbin went through the next wave of pain in a more relaxed manner because of them. 

His breathing was still very akin to heaving, but at least he stopped howling for now.

Changbin heard a door open and close, yet the hand kept still on his head. They sat in silence until the pain leveled up once again, causing Changbin’s body to jerk. 

“P-please, it hurts. It hurts,” Changbin mindlessly cried out through a specific jolt of pain. 

The hand began stroking his face, and Changbin had enough energy to open his eyes. Blinking through tears, his eyes found a face. 

“I know, it must hurt an awful lot. But don’t worry, I’m here. I’m right here,” The man cooed down gently, meeting Changbin’s eyes. 

What hurts a lot? Why is he feeling this way, as if he was on the brink of death?

Changbin thought he was crazy, though all of this pain he was sure would kill him, he felt himself smile weakly up at the man holding him. 

The man’s eyes slightly widened, before slowly returning a sad smile. 

The last thing Changbin remembers is chanting ‘please’ over and over again, before seeing black. 

It was like the darkness between falling asleep and dreaming, black fading into something else, until it wasn’t dark anymore. 

Changbin jumped up with heavy breathing, eyes unfocused. Anxiety was what seemed to have yanked him awake out of sleep. But he felt a hand on his shoulder, grounding him fast. 

It was the calming man from earlier. 

“What-” Changbin breathed in, confused and half awake. His voice was hoarse, probably from all his screaming, he thought. 

He looked up at the handsome man who made Changbin’s breathing closer to being even, the man who made Changbin feel somewhat safe. 

“You have been sleeping for quite awhile now, almost 6 days,” The man softly spoke, going to his knees to be near eye level with a bedridden Changbin. 

“Six?” Changbin wanted to holler, scream in surprise, but his throat couldn’t. It resulted in a strange squeak. His hand came up to his throat, he suddenly realized how thirsty he was. 

“Thirsty indeed. I need to tell you so much, but you have to rest. I don’t want this all to be dropped on you all at once. You deserve time to heal,” The calming man nodded at his own words, hand coming up to brush Changbin’s cheek. 

Changbin felt his stomach jump at the touch and drop at the realization that he hadn’t said he was thirsty aloud. 

“Ah, yes, that,” the man cautiously looked at Changbin, as if contemplating something. But there was a feeling about it, as if this man was about to answer a question he didn’t verbalize. And he did. 

“I can read minds if I focus on a person. You, however, are the first one I can read without using an immense amount of energy. Well, for you, I need barely energy at all. Your mind comes very easy to mine,” The man explained as if it were casual conversation, so casual, that he was a mind reader. 

Changbin did not even know this man’s name, but he felt inclined to believe him, to trust him. Therefore, he just nodded with wide eyes at the man. This was fucking ridiculous. 

The man laughed a glorious sound, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. 

“My name is Bang Chan. Thank you for trusting me. I promise you everything is okay now, you won’t be hurting anymore. Just rest for a little more. You need to make a hard decision very soon, so you need your energy in the right place,” The man, Chan, looked at Changbin with adoration in his eyes. 

It made Changbin’s stomach jump again, but he laid down for Chan anyhow. Chan smiled at his compliance. As Chan stood up from his knees, Changbin felt anxious.

“Chan?” He voiced weakly, the other man waiting patiently for him to continue. 

Changbin felt embarrassment run through his body, _Don’t go_ on the tip of his tongue. 

Chan’s eyes fluttered before he looked down at Changbin.

After a few silent moments, Chan lowered himself down back to the floor. 

“I can stay with you as long as you need,” Chan answered in a low voice, and when his lowered eyes met Changbin, they looked shy. 

It made Changbin’s chest swell, embarrassed that Chan could hear any and every thought he had. 

“I-I can unfocus on you, you know. So that I don’t read your mind without your permission. Like I mentioned before, your mind comes very easy to me. Please forgive me, you are the only person I have unintentionally read,” Chan’s voice was quieter than before. 

Changbin took in the fact that his mind was different for Chan very bashfully, like he had been caught doing something dirty. 

For fuck’s sake, it’s only thinking. 

Changbin shouldn’t feel ashamed of something so natural. 

Yet, here he is, blinking up with big eyes at the man who could hear his every thought. 

Chan looked like he was straining, his lower lip bitten down in a way that told Changbin he could still hear his thoughts, no matter how hard he tried. 

He saw Chan sigh, closing his eyes in defeat.

“It’s okay, they’re just thoughts,” Changbin simply said, trying his best to reassure the man. 

“Privacy still matters to me, I do not read other’s thoughts like this, I shouldn’t read yours as well. I will try harder for you,” 

The words make Changbin’s stomach jump again, especially from the way Chan was looking down at him. 

Chan’s face changed quickly, determined eyes grew shy again, and he looked away. 

“Sorry,” Changbin scratched up dumbly, cursing himself to not think weird things so that Chan didn’t have to hear them.

Chan chuckles, shaking his head. 

“Do you want to know why I can read minds?”

Changbin nodded, eyes hyper focused up at Chan from his spot in bed. 

Medical experiment gone wrong? Superhero? Born this way?

“I was turned,” Chan slowly explained, face rid of any playfulness. Changbin wondered if Chan hated his powers. 

“Turned into wha-” Changbin thought it the second he began the question out loud. 

Vampire? Chan was… no, it couldn’t be possible, he didn’t look scary enough to be. 

But Chan’s solemn expression said it all. 

“Vampire?” Changbin knew he didn’t need to ask, but he wanted confirmation. 

“Yes,” Chan answered as if he wished it wasn’t the truth. 

“Do you want to know why you are here?” Chan sounded upset, which made Changbin stay quiet. He nodded up for the older man to continue.

But then he remembers the day he went through his worst pain, words Chan had said to someone else hit him. 

_You remember when you turned, don’t you?_

“Seo Changbin,” Chan began, and fear set into Changbin’s body for the first time while being around him. 

“On October 4th, Monday evening, at 9:17 PM, you were stabbed to death in an alleyway by-”

Changbin’s brain rushed his body up, not being able to hear Chan’s words. Instead, he felt his heart beat faltering, his throat closing. 

He realized Chan had halted speaking, giving Changbin time to cope. Cope with what? The fact that he should be dead, but isn’t?

With that thought, he placed a hand on his chest, looking at Chan desperately. 

“Am I dead?”

“Not anymore, not...yet,” Chan said gravely, placing a hand on Changbin’s shoulder. The touch surprisingly helped ground him. 

“W-what? Wait, wait, wait, what does that mean-”

“-I know this is very frightening, Changbin, please believe me when I say I have been there before,” Changbin’s breathing was still fast when he saw how mournful Chan looked. 

“I believe you,” He breathed out. 

“Then, please, you need to relax yourself for me,” Chan urgently requested, eyebrows raised. 

Now, both of Chan’s hands had grip on Changbin's shoulders. When had Chan moved onto the bed?

“Okay, okay,” Changbin murmured to himself, trying to slow his breathing, Chan mimicked breathing techniques that Changbin mindlessly copied until he was calm again. 

“Okay, now you have to have a clear mind now. I will explain everything to you, but you have to promise me that you understand that the past cannot be changed. This is what this is, you have to take this the way it is,” Chan explained kindly, rubbing his hands up and down Changbin’s arms. 

Changbin nodded, taking one last exhale before waiting for Chan’s voice to guide him. 

“Last Monday, you were killed. I smelled your blood while night watching. I arrived to find a group of men dashing far down the block. You had a stab wound, one single stab wound. The knife injured you critically, I sense the men did not mean to kill you but to threaten you. I sensed a strong amount of fear in them, and they had to be three blocks down. I smelled a lot of fear,”

Chan took a pause, watching Changbin stare into his face, his eyes shining with tears that didn’t fall yet. 

“You were in a place where you could be saved, between life and death. You looked so young. Your life hadn’t even started yet. I turned you, bit into you so that my poison revived you. Or resurrected you, I should say,”

“You have two more days to decide whether or not you want to fully turn. My poison brings you back for 11 days. You have spent the first 3 adjusting to my poison, the next 6 resting from the pain, and now-”

“-I’m at my last two,” Changbin answers. Chan nods, hands removed from his shoulders now, fiddling with his hands in his lap. Changbin feels something blossom inside him, but he ignores the feeling to get more answers. 

“What do I do now?” Changbin inquires, Chan running a hand up his arm for comfort. Changbin feels the feeling warm his chest again at Chan’s touch, leaning into it. 

“Now you decide whether you want to fully turn or if you want to die. Becoming a Vampire is not easy in any sense. You have to be trained by me and my clan, you will get violent desires of hunger. You will become much like an animal, a monster, if you will,” Chan warns him, Changbin hearing the self-distaste in his voice. 

“You’re not a monster,” Changbin says without thinking, and he is shockingly met with Chan’s hard stare. 

“Changbin, you have no idea how much I wish that that was true. Unfortunately, my kind has earned that title relentlessly. If you turn fully, you will want to rip people apart. Your hunger overwhelms your being, you can run through villages, towns,” Chan’s voice has risen a few volumes, fear riddled in his tone. 

“You will become the likeness of a murderer. Of course, we ethically source our blood from humans in harmless ways. This takes a lot of practice to do, since the smell will drive a newly turned vampire mad,” Chan pointedly says, like he was scolding Changbin for something he hasn’t even thought of doing yet. 

“Blood can also come from animals, drudges-”

“-Drudges?” Changbin tried the unfamiliar word on his tongue. 

“Humans bound to serve their Vampyric Lords. Often out of lust and or love, it is a very...sexual experience. Vampires can practice this with other vampires, too,” Chan nodded, a strange heat passing the air between them. 

Changbin awkwardly shifts, a blush burning his ears at the answer. 

“You have all the right to know life after turning, though I want to stress how much everything will change. You will watch your family and friends age and die. You will watch the world change, and you will need to adapt to it to stay hidden. This life, for some, is no life worth living. Others do everything they ever wanted and more with their eternal life. It’s all about perspective,”

“Do you have friends?” Changbin asked, trying to get Chan to tell more about his own experience. 

“I… I have my clan. I never really involve myself further than Minho and Seungmin, and now you,” Chan looked in pain, though he offered a small smile. Changbin was sure he had lost many people. 

“How old are you?” Changbin hated his mind, drifting from how many people he lost over the years to how big of an age gap he had with the vampire. Chan’s face broke into a genuine smile. 

“I’m 783 this year. 7 century’s your senior, in fact. I’ve lived more lifetimes than I’d like to count,” Chan kept the airy feeling between them as Changbin’s jaw dropped in amazement and horror that he was a mere 22 years old.

It felt so old to him before, but now with it facing Chan’s three-digit age, Changbin wonders how people simply live on average less than one century when Chan has lived more than 7. 

“Like I said, more lifetimes than one _should_ live. It’s hard to live with yourself when you watch generations die like flies, as if their lives are short and meaningless. In the beginning, it was like that for me very much, until I reached a point where I felt like I wasn’t living and everyone dying naturally had fulfilling lives though shorter than mine. It’s hard to cope with a lifestyle like this, Changbin,” Chan confessed, moving his hand upon Changbin’s.

The touch sent a cold shock up his arm. 

“I want you to make an educated, well-thought out decision,” Chan reminded him. Changbin dutifully nodded once, hard and strong. 

He watched Chan reach into his hoodie pocket, pulling a small glass vial out. 

It glimmers and gleamed under the light coming from the window, a crimson liquid in the teardrop end. 

“Blood,” Changbin stated, taking it from Chan’s outreached hand. 

“Yes, blood. This is how you make your decision. You either drink this vial and become one of us, or you empty the vial into my mouth and die peacefully,” Chan stood from the bed as Changbin twirled the glass vial in his fingers. 

“Empty it into your mouth?” Changbin watched Chan’s shoulders shrug up, bashfully. He turned with a sheepish smile. 

“It’s Vampyric tradition, feeding the vampire who offered you another chance at life. But, do not feel in debt to me. You had every right to live, I’m not a _god_ -”

“Thank you, Chan. I know you are a very kind person, to save me, I mean,” Changbin reminded him, smiling gratefully. Chan shook his head, looking down at his feet. 

“I’m merely a person, and there’s no need to thank me. You were wronged, it is only right that I help make it right-”

Chan’s eyes widened in shock at the sight of Changbin’s mouth to the vial.

His body screeching up and forward, inhuman speed trying to stop Changbin. Chan didn’t even get to yell. 

From the speed and velocity, the bed moved a few feet and hit the wall with a loud and harsh _THUNK_.

Chan’s anxiety flooded him, hand gripping Changbin’s wrists, heavily breathing as he was straddling the younger boy. Chan looked at the vial clutched in Changbin’s fist.

One leg over each side, Chan sat in Changbin’s lap, face inches away from his as he pinned him down to the bed. 

Changbin’s eyes were wide from fear, excitement, wait, no, lust- Chan shook his head away from Changbin’s thoughts. 

He calmly opened his eyes, inches away from a breathless Changbin. 

Chan’s eyes found Changbin’s blood smeared mouth. 

Fuck, he hadn’t stopped him in time. 

“Changbin, w-why-” Chan tried to not sound exasperated as he tried to fathom why Changbin didn’t wait another day to decide. It was too late now, Changbin would fully turn by midnight. 

He lowered his head towards Changbin’s chest, not letting the other out of his grip.

Chan heard his mind cranking. 

_I’ll miss Felix. I’ll miss my friends. My mom, dad, Noona-_

“I like you,” Changbin surprised him verbally. Chan raised his head to look him in the eyes. 

He tried to restrain from reminding the boy that his friends and family will die before his very own eyes. 

It wasn’t hard to keep it within, since Chan was mulling over what Changbin chose as the reason to turn. 

“I like you, I feel safe. I want to keep feeling safe. I want to stay alive,” Changbin finished, chest rising and falling between the two of them.

Minutes seemed to pass. Chan knows it was only a few seconds, but looking into Changbin’s eyes and the interaction was so exposing, it felt like hours.  
  
Their breath fanned one another's face, Chan watched Changbin's eyes drift to his mouth and Chan heard his thoughts loud and clear. 

_His mouth is so close, I wish he’d just kiss me, I wonder if he’ll taste the blood on my tongue-_

“What the hell happened?” A voice from behind caused Chan to release Changbin and push off of him at lightspeed, Changbin feeling a gust of wind, a blur, and Chan standing feet away from the bed. 

The man standing next to Chan was the same man from the other night, Changbin could tell by his voice. He was very soft looking, like a puppy of some kind.

“He drank the blood, I tried to stop him,” Chan regained composure as the other man looked at Changbin incredulously. 

“Did he really? He didn’t even wait for tomorrow,” He asked, dumbfounded. 

“I know, Seungmin. There is no better way we can handle this now but to prepare for midnight,” Chan began to walk to the stairs, looking at Changbin. 

“We don’t have much time before he’s...thirsty,” Chan regretfully stated. 

Changbin wanted nothing more than to reach out, tell Chan that he knows the consequences, and was willing to take them. He wanted to ask Chan to stay, he wanted to reassure Chan that he wants to live. 

But as Chan’s expression morphs into something softer, something more exposed, and Changbin knows Chan heard him just fine. 

“Seungmin, stay with Changbin until I consult with Minho,” Chan started up the stairs. 

  
“Uh, yeah, about that, he isn’t home again,” Seungmin raised an arm to get Chan’s attention. 

“Again?” Chan stops in his tracks on the stairs, leaning over the railing to look at the other man. 

“Again,” Seungmin confirmed, arms pulled up across his chest with a smirk. Changbin got the feeling Minho was in trouble with Chan. 

“Nobody’s in trouble, j-just-” Chan stumbled through his embarrassment of reading Changbin’s mind once again, as Seungmin’s eyes widened and mouth clamped shut. Chan did not need to read Seungmin's mind to know he found this all amusing. 

“I’ll be back in an hour. Seungmin, show him around the house, give him food, water, anything he needs until I come back. It’s his home now, too,” Chan sternly demanded, and watched Seungmin's smile wipe off his face and bow at him. 

Satisfied enough, Chan stole one last glance at Changbin, who was staring up from the bed at Chan. His voice flooded Chan's mind. 

_Is Chan the boss? In charge of the clan? He told Seungmin what to do, in charge. He’s very responsible. Dominant. Sexy-_

Chan tore his eyes away from Changbin's and he stomped his ways up the stairs. HIs attraction to Changbin was much to early and much to obvious, Seungmin surely already got the gist.

As Chan prepared to go search for Minho, he took the moment to be grateful that he was vampire.

If he had human blood flow, he’s cheeks would be red from blush. 

Chan has the eerie feeling that he'll be grateful more often that the mortal function died when he did. 

  
  



End file.
